Metarex Rule
by Hero Memory
Summary: "How can I betray something I didn't join of my own free will?" Sonic demanded. The cockiness had died a long time ago, leaving behind only helplessness and fear. The Metarex destroyed Sonic in ways his friends cannot begin to imagine, and now the villains are after Tails. Only Sonic knows their reasons, but he's harboring more than a few secrets these days.
1. Incomprehensible Truth

This fanfiction has been a long time coming. I started this story more than six years ago and have been working on it ever since. Finally, it is finished. I am so excited to have the opportunity to share it with all of you! I have to edit the chapters before they're updated, so there will be some time between each update.

A very important note: I started writing this story before seeing the last few episodes of _Sonic X_. The most noticeable difference is that Chris is present in this novel. Other facts are incorporated from the video games and old cartoons, but those are less important.

Please read and enjoy this story! And review. I would very much appreciate that.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X_, etc.

**UPDATE: This chapter has been completely rewritten from the original. It does not alter important facts from the original chapter, but it has been revamped.**

* * *

_December 19th, 2011_

_Dear journal,_

_Okay, so I probably shouldn't be using this journal for my own purposes. I'm supposed to be using it for notes. But you can only sit in the ventilation ducts so long before you begin to lose your mind. After hanging out with Sonic for so long, you kind of get used to not needing patience. I'm…just too anxious right now to not keep myself busy. So since my notebook that's supposed to be used to journal in is back at the base, I'll write in this one._

_For five years…officially today, actually, my best friend and big brother Sonic has been missing. I probably don't need to say much about him, since everyone knows who he is. He's the world's fastest supersonic hedgehog. I last saw him on this day five years ago. He left to fight the Metarex, this…incredibly vicious group of robotic monsters determined to wipe out all flesh and blood creatures throughout the galaxy. I don't really know how he knew they'd come back. It was just a gut feeling, I guess. But since he left, I haven't seen or heard word of him. Without Sonic, the Metarex took over our home planet, Mobius, and my friends and I were forced into hiding. But this time, the Metarex seem to have changed their methods because instead of trying to spread trees and plants through the galaxy, they're determined to destroy our planet. And I have no idea why._

_But yeah, sitting in ventilation ducts right now. I have been for a few hours now. About four according to my wrist communicator. I feel stiff all over, and my heart feels like it's going to pound out of chest. The waiting makes me anxious. But we need to get some kind of information from the Metarex. We haven't gotten a decent hint of their plans in ages. I don't like the not knowing. And like usual, I hope I hear word of Sonic. He can't be dead; he just can't be. But even if that was the word I heard of him…I don't want to think that way. I just want to know where he went. _

_Unfortunately, so far I've heard nothing from the Metarex. They haven't come through the room below me in a while now, so I have no news to return back to base. I need to have something; I can't go back empty handed. I just hope, like always, that I can bring back news of Sonic._

_..Miles "Tails" Prower_

Tails slipped his pencil into the metal coil spine of his notebook, and leaned his head back against the metal air duct. A small black backpack sat beside him, brushing against the yellow fur of his twin tails. For being early winter, the air-conditioning blasted powerfully throughout the entire facility, probably so that the machinery wouldn't overheat, and Tails shivered violently. Though floors above it, Tails could hear metal clanging loudly somewhere below him.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. Besides the machinery below him, he heard the screech of metal against metal as Metarex moved around the facility. He heard the fans buzzing softly somewhere down the ducts. The robotic speech of the robots rumbled through the facility, but they were too far away to actually make out any words.

Tails wanted to make contact with his friends back at base, but that could be more dangerous. If his voice echoed too loudly, the Metarex would find him. Already it was by sheer miracle that he hadn't been found out. The fact that he had been sitting there for four hours without being detected…Tails would never have thought such a thing possible.

He opened his eyes and felt tears burning there. He stiffened his jaw and willed them to leave. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard and with that, he banished the threat of crying. He let out a heavy sigh. _I need to be stronger_, he told himself. He knew better than to break down like this.

Suddenly, he realized the clanging was much closer than before. He stiffened and leaned over to look through the grate next to him. Sure enough, he saw a flash of color as a Metarex entered the room beneath him. He fumbled trying to yank his pencil back out from the metal coil and flipped the notebook open to a new page. Now that he had a chance to get the information he so desperately needed, he barely dared to breathe for fear that it would mask the sound of the Metarex's voice. "It's not enough anymore," it snarled in an unfamiliar voice. All Tails could tell of him was that his plating was green.

"You definitely seem more concerned than it necessary," another Metarex replied smoothly, sounding unconcerned.

"And you see far too unconcerned. Shining Birch, just because there has been no effective move against us on this planet does not mean they're won't be one!" the green Metarex complained.

Shining Birch sighed loudly, sounding like the sound had been set through a microphone rather than a mortal mouth. The sound made Tails shiver and tighten the grip on his pencil. Shining Birch said, "Yes, I understand. But you must not act like your every fear will lead to the end of all of us. We are many, and they are but few."

The green Metarex apparently smashed his fist into the wall; Tails heard the sound of drywall exploding and crumbling to the floor. "If you consider all that aren't Metarex to be our enemy, than of course there are many more of them than there are of us."

"But I don't," Shining Birch said. Tails narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of this Metarex. _I just wish he'd move so I could get a better look_, he thought. Given, all he'd catch would be a flash of color, but if he ever encountered this Metarex, that would be enough to tell him to start running.

Shining Birch continued, "You see, many of those who aren't with us fear us, and would never dare to oppose the might of the Metarex. There are very few who are foolish enough to even try to touch us. And I know but one who would be a real threat. In fact, Green Ficus, if you are indeed so worried, I would very much like if you would send Blue Seed on a mission for me."

The green Metarex—Green Ficus—suddenly laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he'd love that. What exactly is the mission we're talking about?"

"Well," Shining Birch sighed, "I would like him to take out the biggest threat we still have."

"And that would be?"

"You don't know?" Shining Birch asked in disbelief. "The biggest threat to our mission at this time is Miles Prower, better known as Tails."

Tails froze, the tip of his pencil suspended just above the notebook. Literally no oxygen entered his lungs. He felt like he was a million miles away. There was only one thought running through his head: _How can I be the biggest threat to the Metarex?_

He distantly realized that the Metarex had left the room without him catching the end of their conversation. Tails clumsily closed his notebook and stuffed it in his backpack. His heart beat so quickly he felt it pounding in his head. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders but didn't make a move to get out of the duct. Bricks seemed to weigh him down. He knew if he even tried to make his escape now, he would do it far too clumsily and get caught.

Where could he move from here? If there was one piece of news he hadn't been expected to hear from the Metarex that was it. He took in a deep shuddering breath. _I have to hold it together. Then I can ask my friends for help_, he said, praying he would believe himself.

He forced himself to slide through the air duct until he reached where it exited the building. He slipped out and dropped to the dry dead grass beneath. The metal grate lay in the grass, and Tails slipped it back into place.

There was no time for Tails to catch his breath. He took a brief moment to glance around the setting surrounding him for any sign of Metarex. No patrols wandered through the once beautiful forest, now reduced to gnarled trees and dead grass beneath a steel gray sky. To this day it made Tails's heart ache to see his once beautiful world reduced to one clinging to life. Beyond him used to be a wilderness; now, it was a wasteland.

He sprinted for the trees, weaving through the graying trunks once bright with warmth and color. Beneath his feet, dead grass crunched softly. His tails waved out behind him, brushing along the trees he passed. No trees hung from tree branches to cover Tails's mad dash. Instead, he had to hope the trees were thick enough to hide him.

He reached a clearing in the trees where the X-Tornado awaited. Using his twin tails, he flew up to the cockpit and slipped inside. His fingers pushed through buttons more quickly than ever before in his life. The blast shield slid closed around him, and within seconds, he was in the air.

Tails rubbed his hand across his forehead. Both of his arms shook, and his heart beat painfully in his chest. All he'd been hoping to hear about was the fate of Sonic. But the way the Metarex were talking…

Not only was Tails in danger, but Tails feared that Sonic might already be dead.

-(-)-

Tails landed in the docking bay built off their base. Tears ringed the bottom of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Tails wiped his hand across his eyes. News taken from the Metarex was supposed to make things easier, not more difficult.

Chris stood at the doors to the bay, watching Tails expectantly. "Any news?" he called as Tails dropped over the side of the X-Tornado to land on the ground.

Tails frowned. "Yeah, and it's nothing good. It's not really something we can do anything about."

He walked over toward Chris as Chris narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? How can it not be something we can do anything about?"

Tails looked up at Chris out the top of his eyes. "Because the news is that they want me. They think I'm their biggest threat, and they want to get rid of me."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded heavily. "Definitely. Some Metarex named Green Ficus was told to send Blue Seed after me."

Chris crossed his arms. "I don't like the sound of that. Plus, and don't take this the wrong way, but why you? If they're not worried about Sonic anymore, for whatever reason, then I would have thought they'd go after someone like Knuckles next."

"I would have though the same thing!" Tails exclaimed. Then his voice dropped. "I don't get it. What exactly could I be worth to the Metarex?"

"Unless they haven't gotten their hands on Sonic yet, and they think you'd make good bait," Chris suggested.

Tails bit his lip. "But then where's Sonic? He would have come back if he could, wouldn't he?"

Chris fell silent, and Tails didn't offer any other alternatives. The air in the docking bay felt colder than usual, and Tails shivered. Chris finally said, "Until we find out more, maybe we shouldn't tell the others, at least not the girls."

Tails shook his head. "We have to tell Amy. The way they were talking…it made it sound like Sonic is dead." Tears burned in Tails's eyes again. "She has to know."

Chris sighed heavily. "Yeah, okay. So just her and Knuckles. I don't like the idea of not telling Cream and Cosmo, but I don't want to worry them if we don't have to."

Tails nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He swayed on his feet, the nerves overwhelming him only more that he had time to dwell on them. "Anyway," Chris said, "we're about to bring out the cake for Cream's birthday."

Tails looked back over his shoulder at the X-Tornado. "I'll be there in a minute."

Chris stood there for a moment, and Tails wondered if he had something else to say. But instead, he turned and left the docking bay. Tails wandered over to the X-Tornado and brushed his hand along the side. He shut his eyes tight, and the tears rimming the bottom of his eyes finally spilled over. _Please don't be dead, Sonic_, he prayed.

When Sonic ran off, he gave little warning, leaving all of them with absolutely no closure. Tails was in his workshop when Sonic ran in, bringing with him a powerful breeze. Tails barely looked up, busy working on the X-Tornado. "Hi!" he called absentmindedly, distracted by the job at hand.

"Just wanted to let you know I might be gone for a little while," Sonic said casually.

So that was nothing new. Rarely did Sonic even bother to mention such a thing. "Why?" Tails asked.

"Something's been bothering me. I think the Metarex might be back." He said it so casually, like it was any other battle.

Tails looked up at him then, narrowing his eyes. "But they're gone," he said stubbornly. "We watched the war end. Cosmo gave her life for it." His heart accelerated with the idea that such vicious enemies could return from the dead.

Sonic shrugged. "I know, little buddy, but I've got to check it out. I'll see if there's anything up, but I'll probably be back before you know it."

Those were Sonic's last words before bolting out of the room to fade from existence. It was always in the back of Tails's mind that Sonic was gone, but truly realizing that it was real and not just some story that would have to turn out all right made it so much harder. Happy endings didn't always happen in life.

Tails balled his hand into a fist against the X-Tornado's metal plating. He was fourteen; he shouldn't have to be so strong.

-(-)-

After Tails made sure all the tears in his eyes had dried up, he allowed himself to leave the docking bay and enter the base he had lived in since the beginning of the war. It wasn't so much a base as an abandoned home, but it was exactly what they needed.

Tails walked down the hall and into the dining room. Everyone around the table looked up at him. Immediately, Tails found Amy's eyes, wondering if she knew yet. Despite her smile, Tails noticed the sadness weighing down her normally bright green eyes, and he knew that Chris had told her.

Cosmo asked suddenly, "How did the mission go?"

Tails dragged his eyes away from Amy and to the sweet face of Cosmo. His heart warmed to see her, but the anxiety didn't leave him for even a moment. The fact that the small white seed Sonic had been able to find of her had managed to bring back Cosmo only reminded Tails of Sonic's absence.

Tails struggled to offer a smile. "Nothing much that'll be of any use to us," he lied.

He slipped into the seat between Cosmo and Knuckles. Knuckles glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. Tails shook his head and turned away before anyone could notice. Amy got up as he sat down and slipped into the kitchen. Cream grinned from ear to ear, watching the door to the kitchen. Next to her, Cheese jumped up and down in his own seat. If anything, he was more excited for Cream's birthday than she was.

Amy walked back through the door carrying a two-layer cake with yellow frosting and topped with twelve red, lit candles. Cream's eyes shone with a light from more than just the candles' reflection as she looked at the cake. "You went to so much work for me?" Cream asked in disbelief, unable to pull her eyes away from the cake.

Amy smiled. "It wasn't that much work. Now make a wish before the candles melt wax all over the cake!"

Cream closed her eyes in careful thought. She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then blew out all the candles in one breath. She opened one eye, as if scared to see if she was successful. Seeing all the candles out, she smiled. "Now I get my wish!" she exclaimed.

Tails's heart ached. _I've been waiting for my wish to come true for a long time, Cream. I wouldn't count on it_.


	2. The Best for the Worst

Quick Note: All dates in this story are based off the year 2006.

UPDATE: This chapter has been edited for word choice, sentence structure, etc. No actual factual information was changed.

* * *

_Dec. 19, 2011_

_Dear Diary:_

_So…hello! My name is Amy Rose. I am 18 years old and I'm writing this diary because of my friend Tails's idea. He's been writing journals for five years. I'm going to write for the same reason he is, I guess. I'm writing because of Sonic the Hedgehog. But this is my first time doing anything like this, so bear with me._

_I'm in love with Sonic, and I know he loves me. There's no way he doesn't…I hope. So I guess that doesn't sound so optimistic. But considering the circumstances, that's the best you're going to get. Well, Sonic's been missing for five years now and there's no sign of him. And now Chris tells me that Tails thinks Sonic must be dead because of what the Metarex were saying. I can't believe it, so I won't. And yet, my heart feels heavy. _

_That's just the start of things. If that was all, it would still be too much to handle right now, but Tails found even worse news. The Metarex—the robots that might have killed Sonic—want Tails. And they sound like they want him as much as they would want someone like Sonic, like they consider him just as great a threat. I don't get, no offense to Tails. Sonic has always been their greatest threat for obvious reasons, but Tails isn't like Sonic at all in that way. Even so, I can't even imagine how scared he must be right now; I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him about it. I hope he's all right._

_Okay, I need to go. I'm meeting Chris and Knuckles up at the Master Emerald._

_Love,_  
_Amy Rose_

Amy closed her diary and sat on her bed staring at it in her lap for a long moment. Her heart shivered for fear of the fact that the Metarex wanted to take Tails just as they—apparently—took Sonic, and her limbs tingled. That was why Chris, Knuckles, and Amy were meeting to discuss the current situation. _Poor Tails…he must be so scared right now_, Amy thought. Her heartbeat quickened, like it was trying to replicate that level of fear in Amy so she might understand.

"Well, I'd better get going," Amy muttered to herself, and she slipped her diary into a drawer in her nightstand.

She opened her bedroom door to see Knuckles leaning against the wall right outside. "I don't know why she's taking so long, Chris," he said into his com-link. "I'm waiting for—"

Knuckles looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Amy. "Knuckles! What's going on?" Amy heard Chris's voice through the com-link, alarmed by the brief silence.

Knuckles held up the link to his face, shaking his head. "Sorry, Chris, nothing's wrong. Amy's here. We're—"

A crash exploded down the hallway. Knuckles's eyes widened, and he shoved his com-link closed without further explanation to Chris. "What was that?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know," Amy replied quickly, staring down the hall, waiting for an explanation to appear before her since she too afraid to seek out the answer herself.

The door next to Amy's room opened, and Tails stumbled out, staring down the hall as well. "That sounded like it came from Cream's room!" he said.

Someone screamed, and in an instant, Amy recognized the voice. "Cream," she muttered with an alarmed intensity.

They ran down to Cream's room, and Knuckles threw a punch, knocking the door to the ground. Across from the door, Amy's eyes landed on a gaping hole in the wall of Cream's bedroom. Through it streamed a cool air from outside. Not only that, but a similar hole gaped through the right wall of the room. Tails ran up to the gaping hole to the right and gasped. Knuckles and Amy sprinted over to stand beside him.

And Amy's heart stopped.

Cosmo lay on the floor, shaking and frozen with fear, as a blue-plated Metarex stood over her. Cream was strewn to the side, unconscious. Or so Amy prayed. "Don't worry, Cosmo!" Knuckles yelled as he pulled on his shovel claws.

Knuckles sprinted at the Metarex, jumped into the air, and threw a series of vicious punches. The Metarex moved from side to side and ducked out of the way so that none of the punches made contact. The Metarex swiped out and immediately made the contact Knuckles so desperately needed to make himself, sending Knuckles flying back into a wall. He groaned loudly and struggled to his feet to try again.

Amy stared at the Metarex. The vicious thing was incredibly quick considering what they had seen of the Metarex the last few years. Suddenly, her heart accelerated. _It couldn't be_, she told herself, icy blood running through her veins. She pulled out her Piko-piko hammer out of seemingly nowhere. She aimed carefully at the Metarex's chest and threw her hammer at it so that if flew like a boomerang. The hammer tore the metal away completely.

Amy stopped breathing; she had been right, and what she saw made her collapse to her knees. Hidden inside the plates of metal, Metarex armor was someone they hadn't seen for five long years.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

His eyes stared at her for a long moment, but they were dead eyes, black and empty. Slowly, so slowly, they shut, and it appeared he passed into unconsciousness.

Amy couldn't breathe; she could barely think. Tears slipped down her face. Sonic…her love…he had returned. Then Amy remembered Tails. She looked around and saw Tails still standing but shaking violently all over. "Tails?" Amy heard someone say.

Amy looked behind her and saw Cosmo standing, looking very concerned. She had seen Sonic; Amy could see the telltale tears running slowly down her cheeks, but she kept her eyes on the young fox. Amy turned around and saw Knuckles, although injured, looking dumbstruck. Suddenly, she heard Tails collapse. He shook hard and sobbed loudly. Amy made no move toward him. She didn't know what to do or say. It felt like someone had just been killed.

"Chris, come down now to Cosmo's room. We have a situation," Amy heard Knuckles say and knew immediately that he was speaking into his com-link.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Sonic's back."

Not waiting to hear Chris's response, Amy asked Knuckles, "If the Metarex got Sonic, then what's going to happen to Tails?"

Knuckles shook his head, staring at Sonic's unconscious body. "I don't know, Amy," he said softly. "But this is definitely not a good sign."

Amy turned back to look at Tails. Without thinking, she got up to walk over to him and sat down. She pulled Tails into her arms and held him close, trying to calm him down. He only continued to sob into Amy's fur, but Amy didn't let go. _We're facing the same thing, in a way,_Amy thought. _I just wish I could help._

It took Chris ten long minutes to get down to Cosmo's room, and by his expression, Amy knew he was as dumbstruck as Knuckles had been at the sight. Also like Knuckles, after his brief moment of hesitation, he quickly sprang into action. "Cosmo, can you take Cream to the infirmary?" Chris asked.

Cosmo nodded. She gently pulled Cream off the floor and left the room. "Knuckles, you'd better get there yourself," Chris said, and Knuckles quickly complied. "I'll take care of Sonic. Amy—" The volume of Chris's voice dropped. "—can you try to get Tails to bed or something?"

Amy nodded but didn't make a move right away. She pressed her face into the fur of Tails's head and allowed it to swallow her tears.

-(-)-

Amy walked into the infirmary fifteen minutes later. Chris looked up from his place next to Sonic when Amy walked in. "That took you some time," Chris commented.

"Well next time you should try doing it! He's terrified!" Amy shouted, crossing her arms. She still felt the stains of the tears on her cheeks, and still the only thing she wanted to do was cry.

"Oh, just calm down, Amy."

Amy looked around and saw the source of the comment, Knuckles, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He seemed extraordinarily at ease given all that had happened. Amy narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down right now! Do you even know what just happened?"

Knuckles sighed, for once not taking the bait. Amy fumed, wishing he would. Fighting sounded so much better than crying. At least the anger would distract her for a little while. Instead, she felt herself fall into the depression again. She shook her head and collapsed into a chair near the door. "What about Tails?" she asked softly. "What are we going to do about him? The Metarex got Sonic, so how is Tails going to be able to avoid falling into the same trap?"

Knuckles opened his eyes at the comment and looked at the ceiling, but Chris was the first to reply. "I doubt that Sonic chose to follow the Metarex, which would mean the Metarex forced him to do their bidding against his will."

"And if that's the case," Knuckles said suddenly, "then Tails is thinking wrong."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, turning to him quickly.

A smirk crept on to Knuckles's face, which sent a shiver down Amy's spine. "Don't you see? When we're together, everything turns out fine. Just think about it. After all, we have survived this long without the Metarex having the first clue where our base is. Sonic was alone when he left so the Metarex could easily get him. If he had been with us, none of this would have happened. If we stick with Tails, he'll be safe."

Amy and Chris fell silent for a long moment. Although Amy hated to admit it, Knuckles's logic made sense. "But Tails doesn't know that," Amy said finally. "He's not going to think that way. He just thinks the Metarex can get him easily so he's a nervous wreck, besides…everything else that happened."

Knuckles pushed himself off the wall so that he stood up straight. "I'll tell him," he said and walked out of the room.

Chris looked at Amy. "Knuckles said that the Metarex didn't know where our base was, but can we really assume that anymore? Sonic managed to find us."

Amy bit her lip. "I don't know," she said. She looked toward Sonic, lying limp in a bed. _Things are changing at Sonic-speed_, Amy thought, her eyes covered with a thin film of tears she could no longer resist. _And as usual, I can't keep up_.


	3. ClimaX

This chapter is not the climax. You'll understand the title later.

* * *

December_ 19th, 2011_

_Dear journal, _

_I feel like the world is falling on top of me, but I thought Sonic coming back would be great. It's not._

_I now know why I haven't seen Sonic for so long. The Metarex had him. If the Metarex got him, they can get me easily._

_..Miles "Tails" Prower_

Tails couldn't bear to write more and dropped his notebook and pencil on the floor beside his bed. He was still shaking and he couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his face. Tails tossed and turned so much that his sheets twisted around him. Tails had imagined Sonic coming back a million times, but it had never been like this.

_They're going to get me. _Tails couldn't keep this thought out of his head. He felt dizzy and sick. His entire world was collapsing because of the "peace" hungry Metarex. They thought peace was plants and no animals or humans. What were they thinking? It was flesh and blood creatures who went to save the galaxy as the plants died when the Metarex removed the Planet Egg. So many terrible things kept were happening because of the Metarex. But Tails had to admit, there was one good thing that had happened because of the crazy robots. If it hadn't been for the Metarex, Tails may have never met Cosmo. Cosmo may not have even been alive right now.

There were just too many realities for Tails to face; too many good things from the bad and too many emotional paradoxes. Tails couldn't stand it. The emotions were too much for him to handle. He wanted to be strong, just like Sonic had always been, but he couldn't.

Tails heard his door open and saw a glimpse of red before he turned over in bed. He didn't want to talk to anyone. "Tails, we need to talk," he heard Knuckles say, "or at least I need to talk, and you need to listen." Tails preferred the second option. Knuckles went on. "Tails, we know you're scared. But you shouldn't be Or at least you shouldn't let it get to you so much."

Tails couldn't believe what Knuckles was saying. Not be scared? The Metarex wanted Tails dead; if there was a time to be afraid, it was now. Knuckles continued, "The only reason Sonic got captured was because he was alone without the seven Chaos Emeralds. The truth is, Tails, Sonic needs his friends to make it through unscathed."

Tails turned over and saw Knuckles sitting on the side of his bed watching Tails. Tails said nothing, feeling comfort in a way he couldn't explain. Then Knuckles began to do the last thing Tails expected him to do. He began to sing.

"_If you take my hand,  
__I'll lead you to a beautiful far away land.  
__Alone we can't get there  
__but together we'll fly.  
__And when you realize you can't breathe  
__or pass the rocky seas,  
__remember where it all leads_."

Tails couldn't help but smile as he heard the words to "ClimaX." It was an old song, a song Tails had heard many times in his childhood. In a world filled with war, it was no wonder. Many a night, someone sang it to Tails to help him fall asleep. Even Sonic had spent a late night or two singing Tails to sleep. It had always been a beautiful song to Tails, one that reminded him that no matter how bad things got, if they stuck together, they could get through it all. The lyrics had been proven more than true, and, now, so had Knuckles.

Seeing Tails smile made Knuckles smile. "You understand?" Knuckles asked.

Tails sat up and nodded. Knuckles, who had always been stubborn and inflexible, had seemed to turn into Sonic. Sonic, who despite all his jokes, was kinder than anyone Tails knew. Who couldn't say yes to a joke that Sonic might say or a kindness he offered? Well, other than Dr. Eggman or the Metarex. Knuckles stood up and began to walk out of the room. But just before he reached the door, he halted. Knuckles turned around and looked at Tails solemnly. "Never make or let me resort to singing again," Knuckles warned.

Tails nodded and laughed. "Don't worry about it!"

Knuckles smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room went back to being in almost absolute darkness except for the dim light slipping through the window. Tails snatched up his notebook and pencil and began a new entry.

_December 19th, 2011_

_Dear journal,_

_Knuckles just talked to me and pointed something out: Sonic had been all alone when he'd been captured by the Metarex! Here, I'm surrounded by friends, friends I know would never let anything bad happen to me. Everything might actually be okay. At the very least, I have a fighting chance. Oh! And Knuckles sang. It was so surprising! He's actually pretty good…considering he's Knuckles. The weird thing is that isn't really like him, to sing like that. I guess that really shows how much he wanted me to stop being upset._

Suddenly, the door opened and Knuckles peeked in. "Tails, Amy took fifteen minutes to get you to bed. Don't let her work be in vain."

Tails smiled weakly. "Sorry, Knuckles."

Knuckles closed the door again, and Tails quickly wrote:

_I'm glad I've got friends as good as these._

_..Miles "Tails" Prower_

* * *

A/N: The song lyrics included in this chapter were written by me.


	4. Real Life

_Dec. 20, 2011_

_Dear Diary:_

_Sonic is back! After so long, he finally came back, but he came back in a way I would never have ever expected. The Metarex had him for all this time. I can't believe it! Sonic's so strong, and it's so hard to believe that this would happen. But then again, Knuckles came up with an explanation: Sonic needs us!_

_But I'm also scared about Sonic. He's been gone so long. I don't know if he's changed. What if he's not so daring? Or cocky? Or what if he starts going absolutely CRAZY about me (that would just be weird, even though I might like that!)? I just hope he's the same as he was before._

_Oh, and I know this is off topic, but Cream just woke up. She had been attacked by the Metarex that had turned out to be Sonic. I've got to go! _

_Love,_

_Amy Rose_

Amy dropped her diary down on the nightstand next to Cream's bed, and she looked at Cream. Cream was smiling. "My wish came true," Cream whispered.

"What?" Amy asked.

Cream looked Amy in the eye. "My birthday wish came true. I wished that Sonic would come back, for Tails's sake, and he did."

Amy stared confused at Cream. "How did you know that he's back?"

"Because Sonic fought the Metarex part of him. I could tell. It…it couldn't have been anyone but him."

Amy glanced away and caught Chris's eye. He noticed her look and nodded once. "But wait one minute," Chris said and walked out of the line of vision. He soon came back with Cheese and Cosmo. "Tell them too," he said and left the curtained off section, no doubt to see the still unconscious Sonic.

Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese all looked at Amy. They all looked expectant, confused, and a bit afraid. Amy took a deep breath and said straight out, "The Metarex want Tails."

Cheese started exclaiming incomprehensible words and flew around in erratic circles, Cosmo looked absolutely terrified, and Cream was dumbstruck. Amy looked away, feeling guilty for not telling them sooner. "Why didn't you tell us until now?" Cream asked softly.

This only made Amy feel worse. "Not to make you feel bad or anything," Cream added quickly.

"That's okay," Amy said softly. "Anyway, I didn't tell you because we didn't think it was best, and we didn't want you guys to worry. 'We' meaning Chris, Knuckles, and me."

Cosmo spoke up, "Does Tails know?"

Amy nodded. "Chris told him yesterday."

"I can guess now why Tails broke down more than anyone when he saw Sonic," Cosmo said. "If the Metarex got Sonic…"

"Yeah," Amy said, cutting her off before she could worry too much. "But if we stay with Tails, everything will turn out all right."

-(-)-

Several hours after revealing the news to Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese, Amy lay back in her bed staring at the ceiling. Cosmo had insisted on making dinner alone (except for whatever help she might get from Cheese), Cream was still resting in the infirmary, Sonic was unconscious, Chris was caring for Sonic, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, and Tails had somehow fallen asleep. Amy didn't want to annoy anyone so at that moment, so she was trapped in her room, silent and alone.

Amy finally decided that walking around bored was better than what she was already doing. She got up and walked out of her room, turning to the left. On her way to nowhere, Amy ran into Chris. To her surprise, Chris stopped her. "Someone wants to see you," he said. Chris grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her down the hall.

Amy followed Chris, dumbstruck. But then she realized what he must mean. The two ran into the infirmary, and Amy saw something that brightened the last five years of her life. Sonic was lying on his bed, eyes open, smiling at her. "Sonic!" she cried and ran toward him. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around him, but held herself back. He looked far too weak to handle even that.

"Hi, Amy! Been a while, hasn't it?" Sonic said, trying to be casual. His voice sounded horse, as though it had not been used in a very long time.

Amy couldn't speak so she merely nodded. She felt the tears glistening in her eyes. Sonic just continued to smile at her. "And if I'm right," he said, "you're worried that I've changed. Well, I haven't—except for one thing. I now really understand how short life can be.

"There's something I need to tell you. And I want to say it now because who knows when one of us will die; this war is unlike anything we've ever seen. You're wanted this for so long, and it's about time that I do. No matter how hard I've been to you over the years, it has always remained the same. Amy, I really like you in the same way you like me."

Amy stared at him, dumbstruck, her heart frozen in her chest.. She had never expected Sonic to say that to her now, maybe not ever in her life. "You know, Sonic," she said, finally finding her voice, "if I wouldn't break you, I would hug you right now."

Sonic laughed. "Of course you would, Amy. That's just like you!"

Amy laughed and sat down in a chair next to Sonic's bed. She took a deep breath, preparing for a serious question that needed asking. Sonic noticed and quickly sobered. "What is it?" he asked.

Amy asked, "Do you know anything about Tails? About how the Metarex want him?"

Sonic closed his eyes. "I remember only a little from the last five years. Only sometimes I had very slight control of what I did, usually when I was out of the robotic skin. When I was out of the skin even what I could do was actually know what was going on, but I couldn't usually do anything."

Amy's face fell. "So you don't know anything more than we do about Tails."

Sonic offered a small smirk. "You've got it wrong, Amy. I do remember a little more than you probably know. I remember the Metarex showing me a picture of Tails and saying 'destroy Miles Prower. His skills are too great and could be a threat.'"

Amy stared at Sonic, no idea how to respond. The image in Amy's mind of such an encounter horrified her. Luckily, Sonic didn't wait for a response and continued, "But don't worry. Now that they don't have me, they'll go to the ends of Mobius to try and find me. They'll think of me as a bigger threat than Tails."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." Then she added quickly, "The fact that Tails doesn't have to worry, I mean. Not that it's good that they're after you."

"That's fine," Sonic said smiling. "Anyway, I heard Knuckles sang yesterday."

Amy giggled. "Yeah, he told me about that."

"He must have been really desperate to get Tails to stop worrying."

"Knuckles probably needed an example or something."

"I wonder if he'd sing for me to prove that he can actually sing and not, you know, sound like a dying cat," Sonic wondered.

Amy laughed with Sonic, harder than she remembered ever laughing before. She felt more alive than she remembered. For once, war was not her life but instead, laughter and joy.


	5. After So Much Time

_December 20th, 2011_

_Dear journal,_

_Okay, for some reason, I fell asleep. I don't know why; I just did. And I really wish I hadn't._

_When I was asleep, I had two dreams. The first dream had Sonic declaring his love to Amy. And it happened on a beach in Station Square. That was really weird. Guess I was thinking about how much Sonic may have changed over five years._

_In my second dream, I relived every aspect of Cosmo's death. And when I say every, I mean every. Every difficult, tear bringing second. I saw everything exactly as it had happened; it seemed that the stars were even in their exact places, like I could ever remember something like that. Right now, I'm struggling not to cry, especially with Cosmo's last words repeating over and over again in my head, one of the many things Cosmo had said to me that heart-breaking day._

_I can't stand writing anymore. I know Cosmo's back, but those moments in my life bring tears no matter what._

_..Miles "Tails" Prower_

Tails literally threw his journal and pencil at the wall. He had no idea why he had had those dreams, and that made him furious. That had been one of the saddest moments in his life; why would he be reliving them _now_?

Suddenly, without warning, the door swung open to reveal Amy with a large grin on her face. "Tails, wake up! Wake up now!" Amy exclaimed, but then she saw Tails already awake. "Oh, you're already up."

"I'm guessing the 'bang' was a clue," Tails said bitterly.

Amy cocked her head, immediately knowing something was wrong. It was like she was the mother of a child (which it seemed she had become after Sonic had disappeared). "What's up?" she asked (which made her sound much more like a teenager).

Tails was not sure he wanted to tell Amy, but by the way she was standing and by her expression, Tails felt that, if he was going to tell someone, it should be her. Tears had already formed in Tails's eyes, as if it was his cue to tell Amy everything. "Well I dreamed some things. The first dream had Sonic admitting his love to you…"

"Which actually happened," Amy finished, although she tried not to show in her voice the crazy excitement that seemed like it wanted to burst out.

"He did?" Tails asked, astonished.

"Uh-huh."

"Well…congrats."

Amy broke in, "Tails, you're trying to avoid telling me your second dream, aren't you?"

Not knowing what else to do, Tails nodded. "Tell me, Tails," Amy said softly. "Trust me, Tails."

Tails struggled to hold back the tears. "I do trust you, Amy, just like I trusted…like I trusted…Cosmo."

Tails could not hold back the tears. Tails felt arms wrap around him and knew Amy was holding him. "You saw it happen again, didn't you?"

He did not need to reply; Amy knew. "Oh, Tails, you know she's okay…."

"It doesn't matter!" Tails shouted through his tears. "I had to see it happen again! It was the hardest moment of my life! What if it happens again?"

Tails cried so hard, tears pouring down his face. "Tails, it's okay. It's okay," Amy whispered, holding him close. "I promise history won't repeat itself."

Tails looked at her. "Amy, do you really promise?"

Amy smiled. "I do, Tails. I really promise."

Tails smiled back at her, wiping his tears away. "Okay…I guess you're right. But why did you come in here anyway?"

"Come on, and you'll find out," Amy said and stood up.

Tails followed her out of the room. She led him down the hallway to the left. Tails followed her nervously; with Amy, anything could be around the corner. Amy then turned into the infirmary. Tails collapsed to his knees at the sight of Sonic sitting up and smiling at him. "Sonic," Tails said weakly.

"Hey, buddy, how you doing?" Sonic asked, grinning.

Tails felt his heart thumping in his chest, excited and nervous. Sonic looked the same as he had five years ago, even had the same cocky smile. Not counting his injuries, of course. But this was not why Tails started to cry. The joy of Sonic being back was too much for him to take. There were too many emotions flooding through him. Tails was glad Amy had gone into Cream's curtained-off area; he did not want her to see him crying again.

"No tears, okay?" Sonic's common expression did not help at all. "What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked, sounding concerned.

"Everything's been so hard since you left, Sonic!" Tails cried. "Cosmo was gone and that was hard to take. And then you were too. You weren't there to help me, Sonic. When Cosmo came back, there was another person to help me, Sonic, but I needed you around too! There was too much going on! I couldn't get myself to build either. And when you first came back, that didn't help me. It made me feel worse. There were so many things I needed you for, and you weren't there."

Unlike Tails thought he would, Sonic smiled. Tails was sure Sonic was going to tell him off because it had not been Sonic's choice to disappear, but Sonic did not say anything like that. "I'm sorry, Tails. I wish I could have been here to help you. But I'm glad you found another way to cope."

Tails stared at Sonic. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

"Chris told me about your journals. How you were using them as a means of getting your emotions down. But I think that you half-thought of the notebooks as me or some other friend. You just needed someone to talk to," Sonic said.

Tails realized that Sonic was right. He did not have Sonic around, so he had found an alternative, one that was not nearly as good, but it was something. "Why don't you come over here, buddy? I can't really get up," Sonic said.

Tails nodded, stood up, and walked over to Sonic. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm proud of you, Tails," Sonic said.

"Why?"

Sonic smiled. "Even when I was gone, you found a way to make it through for five years! Five years ago, you were an eight-year-old backing up my plans. You started going solo and making major decisions, but you were still just a kid. Now you're a threat! Tails, you're more independent now. You are so strong. You are more like me."

"Sonic, I'm not that strong. I'm not as strong as you."

"Tails, you're a lot stronger than you believe you are. It's been five years, and so much has changed. You've changed Tails, everyone has changed. Tails, for five years I haven't been able to do much. I've had pretty much zero control. And now, I see you guys again. You're such a different person. In you, I can see parts of myself.

"I wish I would have been able to do something, been able to see what was going on. I missed all you guys. I didn't know if you were all right or what. I just hope I can do better now that I'm back."

Tails smiled at Sonic. "Of course you will, Sonic. You're the strongest person I know."

Suddenly, Tails realized something. "What's the real reason you wanted to see me? It wasn't just to talk, was it?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, there is a real reason. I know why the Metarex want you."

Tails looked at him in shock. "What is it?" he asked.

"Because you're a threat to their mission! They're worried that you could mess everything up for them! You're clever, and they're scared of you!" At that moment, Sonic flashed his trademark cocky smile. "They think they can get us. Yeah, right. They can never get us!"

Tails laughed. Sonic had changed in ways, but in others, he was still the same old Sonic. And he was right. The Metarex would never defeat them now.


	6. Nerves Shown

_12/21/2011_

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Okay, I admit it, I need a new introduction. Well, anyway, I'm Sonic, but you know that already. I have quite the story to tell._

_For about five years, (actually exactly five years as of two days ago), I have been missing. The story actually is I left because I had to fight the Metarex, but instead I was captured and more than forced to do their bidding. I'm finally free of their control now, and I have a lot to catch up on. Luckily, Chris, my friend, has been helping me to do that. There's a lot of stuff, but maybe less than I thought. Everyone still seems like their old selves. We're just in a different situation, though a really screwed up one. The fact that they haven't changed really helps. Enough has changed that I'm still trying to keep up, which is pretty sad considering who I am. But one of the things Chris did say got me to start writing this. _

_One of my friends, Tails, also one of the individuals that have been most affected by this mess, has been writing journals for the last five years. So I started one too. I want to help him, but for a reason beside the whole "journal" thing._

_Tails is in danger of being captured by the Metarex. The Metarex think of him as a threat. I haven't told him, but I'm worried. No one knows this, but I'm scared for him. Hopefully, he'll be okay._

_ -Sonic the Hedgehog_

Sonic put his journal and pencil down and leaned back against the headboard. There was something he hid inside him that he didn't want anyone else to know. He just hoped that didn't make him weak.

Chris walked in on Sonic. "Do you want anything?" Chris asked.

"I want to get the chance to see everyone. I guess the next person should be Knuckles," he said.

Chris nodded. "I'll find him for you!" Chris ran off, and Sonic was alone.

_I wonder what Knuckles will think, _Sonic wondered, closing his eyes.

Five years ago, Knuckles was a hot-headed guy. By the sound of it, now he was not so stubborn, or hot-tempered, or anything like he had used to be. Too much had changed since Sonic had left. He almost felt like an outcast.

Still, there was a part of him that realized that nothing had changed, not really. They all just wanted to be with Sonic, the friend they could only assume to be dead. Being away from Sonic must have been hard. Everyone had to find their own way to cope.

Sonic opened his eyes to discover them filled with tears. He had to blink his eyes a few times to get rid of them. How would Knuckles feel if he saw tears in Sonic's eyes?

Sonic pushed himself up into a better sitting position, and just in time. Chris walked in, followed by Knuckles. "Hey, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles stared at him, seeming to be frozen on the spot in the doorway. _Everyone's reaction is different, _Sonic thought. "What? Ya' dumbstruck?" Sonic said.

Knuckles glared at him. "Shut up."

Sonic laughed. "Come over here."

Sonic had different approaches to each of his friends. To some, he was kind and sensitive, and to others, he was the king of cockiness.

Knuckles walked over to Sonic, his quick flare of anger gone. Now, he just seemed at a loss for words. "What's wrong, Knuckles?"

Knuckles replied, "Nothing. It's just that…."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"What?"

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Yeah…maybe," Knuckles admitted hesitantly

"Why?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic. "I don't know what to think. Things have changed, haven't they?"

Sonic grinned. "Not really. The fact that I told Amy I liked her is different. And how Tails has grown. And how everyone has grown. And that Cosmo's back. Oh! And how you sang to Tails…."

"I was just trying to make him feel better!"

"Oh, really? No aspirations to make an album?"

"Sonic!"

"Sorry," Sonic said, laughing, "but I've missed this! Not to mention I love messing with you."

Knuckles sighed, exasperated. "You're not going to let me forget that whole singing thing, are you?"

"Nope!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Should have guessed."

Sonic laughed. "Anyway, we haven't changed _that _much."

"Well…yeah. I guess so. I'm really glad you've returned, though. For Tails's sake," Knuckles said.

Sonic smiled. He knew Knuckles meant this, but he knew something else. Knuckles was glad to have Sonic hanging around again too, but he would never admit it. "Do you want to know anything? Any questions for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. How did you get captured?"

That was something Sonic had hoped no one would get to, even if he knew it was inevitable. Sonic did not remember very much, not to mention it made him embarrassed and uncomfortable. But Knuckles deserved to know. Sonic took a deep breath and told the story, "I knew the Metarex were on Mobius, and I sort of found them when I was running around looking for them. Well, actually they began to attack from behind and I never saw them coming.

"Nothing seemed to be working; none of my attacks were going through. I mean, it got to the point where I tried to run for it, but they had me trapped to well. And I couldn't stop them and…and that's all I remember. I'm sorry."

Sonic looked down. He felt ashamed that he could not tell his friend any more. There was a blank spot in his memory.

Nonetheless, Knuckles smiled, surprising Sonic. "You've told me enough."

Sonic shook his head. "I wish I could tell you more."

Knuckles scowled before yelling, "Sonic! You told me all I wanted! Don't feel sorry for yourself! That's not you at all! Act sixteen again, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled at Knuckles and elbowed Knuckles in the stomach. "Now THAT'S the Knuckles I know."

"If you weren't injured right now, I'd pound you," Knuckles said.

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, whatever."

That was what Sonic wanted. He just wanted his friends to be themselves. And Sonic could bring them out. Sonic was glad Knuckles was threatening him. It was the next best thing to actually going and fighting out their disagreements. Fighting, though, would have to wait.

Although Sonic hated what had happened for those five years, he knew he couldn't let himself dwell on such darkness. He wanted to stay in the light and continue where he and his friends had left off.


	7. Panicked Flight

_December 22nd, 2011_

_Dear journal,_

_Sonic's awake it's unlike anything I ever imagined. I'm enjoying being around Sonic again. It's just that sometimes he'll seem depressed, but he won't say why. Other times, he's just like himself, which is great. I just wish I could do something to help him. If only he'd say what was bothering him._

_Right now I'm on duty which means watching the screens for any sign of disaster. We don't usually do it, seeing as we have no real means to fight the Metarex even if we see them attack. Now that I'm wanted and Sonic's back, it's really important that we keep an eye out._

_Wait, I'm getting something!_

_..Miles Tails Prower_

Tails threw his notebook aside and looked at the beeping screen. The screen displayed a map covered in a variety of symbols. Although it would have been Greek to most, it was not to Tails. From the looks of it, the Metarex were attacking a home. Tails narrowed his eyes. That could mean that the Metarex were looking for Tails and his friends. That was definitely a cause for alarm. It needed to be reported to Chris right away so that they could take action.

Tails raced from the control room toward the infirmary. As passed over the the threshold, he shouted, "Chris! We have a situation!"

Sonic looked up at Tails, shock written all over his face. "Huh?"

Chris ran into the room from a back door that led to a small office. "What is it, Tails?"

"The Metarex are attacking in sector…" Tails closed his eyes, remembering the map like it was written on the inside of his eyelids. "…I think 7-5-9."

Chris nodded curtly. "I'll get to the ships. You get the girls and Knuckles."

"Okay!" Tails replied.

"I wish I could help," Sonic said suddenly, freezing Tails in his tracks. He looked back at his friend with regretful eyes.

"It shouldnt be much longer before you can, Sonic. But for now, you should sit this one out," Chris said gently.

Tails ran out of the room before his pity for Sonic could hold him back from the battle and headed straight to the kitchen. As he burst through the door, Tails shouted, "We're going to sector 7-5-9 for battle!"

"Wherever that is," Amy muttered, rolling her eyes as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"Where's Knuckles, Amy?" Tails asked, ignoring her attitude.

Amy thought a moment. "I think I saw him going up to the Master Emerald."

"Great," Tails groaned. "It will take too much time to get there on foot. The Metarex will have come and left by the time we get there."

Cosmo suggested, "We could pick him up before we go." Tails smiled at her, and she blushed.

"That would be the best idea," Cream agreed.

"No time to waste here. Lets go!" Amy exclaimed, pushing past Tails.

Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Tails rushed out of the room and to the docking bay. Chris was already sitting in the Hyper Tornado. He glanced down as they ran in, counting heads. "Where's Knuckles?" he asked.

Tails climped up into the X-Tornado. He quickly said, "We're picking him up by the Master Emerald."

"Okay.; let's go then."

Amy jumped into her ship, the Hurricane Alpha, and Cream and Cheese got into Cream's ship, the Hurricane-2. Cosmo jointed Tails in the X-Tornado.

Tails quickly fastened his safety belt. He began pushing buttons and flicking switches, preparing for flight. The screens in front of him lit up and he examined them quickly. "Okay. Everything's A." Tails glanced back behind him. "Ready to go, Cosmo?"

"Yes," she replied briefly.

"Everyone ready?" Tails asked through the intercom.

Everyone confirmed. _So here we go,_ Tails thought. He pushed forward on his controls, shooting out of the dock with the other planes not far behind.

-(-)-

The X-Tornado, Hyper Tornado, Hurricane Alpha, and Hurricane-2 reached sector 7-5-9 within fifteen minutes. Tail's heart froze at the sight of the damage. Metarex swarmed the rubble where a house once stood, where a family once lived. No one commented on the damage, though Tails could only assumed they were as affected as he was at the sight. They all went in to attack. Within moments all Tails could see were explosions and parts of Metarex flying in every direction.

Tails flew into the fight and set out a homing missile, whish destroyed several Metarex. His hands shook on his controls. He looked down at them, eyes wide. It didn't make any sense; he had battled hundreds of times before so why would he be so nervous.

Tails fired a laser slicing through a line of Metarex. Their pieces erupted from where they once stood. Tails realized that against all odds, they were winning. But still, Tails felt strange. Everything was making him nervous. His heart thundered loudly in his chest. Tails fired more and more. Light flashed, and Metarex fell apart. There were not that many left.

Suddenly, Tails felt terrified, beginning to hyperventalte unexplainably. Memories flashed before his eyes without being called forward. The X-Tornado had been set on fire, sent hurtling toward the ground on so many occasions. So many times, Tails's life had been threatened. But in particular, the memory from a year ago flashed to his mind. When Amy's ship had gone down in a disastorous explosion. Chris had to try to take care of here as she hung on to a shred of life. Cream and Cosmo were both absent because of an injury Cream was suffering. Even Knuckles had been gone on a quest looking for Sonic. It had been all up to Tails to take out the last of the Metarex. Tails barely kept it together, and now he felt the same way for no reason he could understand….

"Tails, watch out!" Cosmo screamed, suddenly.

Her cry ripped Tails from his memories, and he came back to the present just in time to see a flash of light from a Metarex weapon destroy the nose of the X-Tornado. "Oh, my gosh," Tails gasped.

He tried to steer, but the controls slid around without causing any response from his craft. "The controls aren't working!" Tails shouted. "Hang on, Cosmo!"

And with that last cry, the X-Tornado plowed into the ground…

-X-X-X-

_Amy's View_

Amy watched in silent horror as the X-Tornado crashed to the ground. "Tails! Cosmo!" Amy shouted when she finally found her voice. Tears filled Amy's eyes, and she could barely see. _Please let them be okay_, she prayed tearfully. _Please let them be alive._

As Amy said this, she doubted her prayer would be answered. A crash like that could kill. Amy would know. One year ago when her craft had crashed, she hung on just barely to the threads of life. And in that moment, all she wanted was to let go.

But Amy was not going to give up hope this time, not on Tails and Cosmo. They were just kids; they're had to be some sort of rule that they were too young to die. The Metarex army not obliterated, she landed roughly on the ground. She fumbled with her seat restraints, her shaking fingers making it an arduous task, and ran to the half destroyed X-Tornado. "Please hold on, guys!" Amy cried. "I'm right here." Her voice cracked.

Pieces of sheet metal had shredded on impact, covering the area Tails and Cosmo had to be. Amy's tears rushed down her face. "You just have to hold on, please! I'll try to save you."

Amy heard a muffled grown. This gave Amy the strength to pull just enough away to find Cosmo. "Cosmo!" Amy cried, even though Cosmo was no more than two feet in front of her.

"I'm okay, Amy," Cosmo said softly. Her voice sounded strained, as if it was hard for her to speak at all.

"What about Tails? Is he okay?" Amy asked, hoping that Cosmo knew.

"I don't know," Cosmo said, and Amy's hope disappeared.

"Here, let me get you out of there," she said, her voice shaking.

Amy moved more scraps of metal and pulled Cosmo out. She placed Cosmo down a few feet away from the remains of the craft. "Just stay there. I've gotta get Tails out of there," Amy told her.

Amy rushed back over to the craft and began to pull at the debris. Her muscles strained and ached, and it was getting harder to move the metal. But she could not give up. She needed to save Tails.

Finally, she saw him, part of him. She let out a sob, but Tails made no response. Amy had to get him out. All she needed to do was move one more piece of metal, and then she would not have a problem saving him.

Amy got a grip and pulled as hard as she could. She struggled, but she could not get it to budge. She tried once more. This time it felt lighter, like someone was helping her. She looked to the left and saw Knuckles pulling right along with her. Amy smiled and then put her mind completely on moving that metal. Slowly, it began to pull away. Amy pulled so hard she was becoming light-headed, but she kept right on going.

At long last, Knuckles and Amy managed to pull it away. Amy's eyes filled with tears again, but this time they were tears of joy. They had moved it. But Tails was a mess. He was cut up, blood matting his fur. He looked so helpless. Amy clapped her hand over her mouth as another sob erupted from her. Tails looked dead. Was he?

Chris ranover to the scene and checked Tails's pulse. "It's weak, but it's there," Chris said.

Amy let out a sigh of relief and glanced up at the sky. He was alive! Oh, thank goodness he was alive.

But they were not out of trouble yet. Chris pulled Tails out of the wrecked form of the X-Tornado. Chris went into action. "Tails needs medical attention desperately. I'll take him in the Hyper Tornado. Amy, you can take Cosmo in the Hurricane Alpha?"

Cream, who was kneeling down next to Cosmo, asked, "What can I do?"

Chris replied, "You and Knuckles try to salvage what you can the X-Tornado. Amy can come back for you later."

_If I dont have an emotion breakdown by then_, Amy thought.

Amy walked over to Cosmo. "Can you walk?" Amy asked.

"Kind of," Cosmo said. "If I have help, yes."

Amy helped Cosmo over to the Hurricane Alpha. She strapped Cosmo and herself in and shot off. "What happened and how?" Amy asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know," Cosmo replied. Her voice was still so weak. "All I know is Tails seemed a little…off. I noticed a missile headed toward the nose of the plane and I shouted to Tails. We couldn't get out of the way in time. Tails said the controls weren't working and we crashed."

_It's not like Tails to get distracted_, Amy thought.

Cosmo moaned and closed her eyes. "Don't worry, Cosmo," Amy said softly. "Everything will be okay."

Amy just wished she believed the words herself.


	8. Frightened for a Friend

I remember this being a hard chapter to write, and it was almost harder to edit! But I've finally got it. Sorry I didn't update last week. I had my wisdom teeth out and didn't feel up to much. I am however glad that I took the time off because I was able to come back with a clearer head. Also, in case you haven't seen my profile, I just wanted to let you know that the file that I have this story saved in was corrupted. I lost a lot of my punctuation and formatting and about half of my last chapter. It's mostly still there, but it's in a strange state at the moment. So I'm having a hard time not only editing it, but dealing with the significant loss. But if you notice any punctuation errors or anything, please point them out.

Otherwise, enjoy. And review!

* * *

_12/22/2011_

_Dear Journal,_

_Blah...blahblah. Okay, I'm bored…blah. Friends went to fight some Metarex. Tailking to a piece of paper with a pencil is boring. I want someone REAL who can reply. But if you start talking to me, I will run screaming out of this house. But considering I can't even stand yet, it'll be more like dragging myself out._

_Hey wait…is that a ship I hear landing? Yeah. I think they're back…or at least someone is, even if not everyone._

_-Sonic the Hedgehog_

Sonic put his journal and pencil on the nightstand next to his bed. He only had a moment before Chris came in carrying a seriously wrecked up Tails. Sonic's heart froze, his limbs suddenly numb. "What happened?" Sonic managed to gasp.

Chris shook his head. "Amy will tell you," he said quickly and continued to walk until he was out of sight behind the curtain separating Sonic's bed and the one next to it.

_What happened? _Sonic wondered. _Nothing good by the looks of it._

Amy came in next supporting Cosmo who seemed unable to hold herself up without help. "What is going on?" Sonic demanded.

Amy looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion. The look struck Sonic silent. "I'll tell you in a minute."

Amy and Cosmo walked away in the direction Chris had gone. _Why isn't anyone explaining anything? _Sonic thought. _Something really bad happened, and I want to know what's going on. Why won't anyone tell me what's happening to my best friends?_

Sonic sat alone with a heart beating out of his chest until Amy walked over to his bed some ten minutes later. "Can you tell me now?" Sonic asked the moment he caught sight of her.

Amy nodded, looking tired. "This is what Cosmo told me: Tails seemed off and didn't see a missile headed straight towards the X-Tornado. Cosmo shouted, but Tails couldn't get out of the way in time, and after they were hit, the controls stopped working so they crashed."

To Sonic, the room seemed near absolute silence, and it felt almost like he had tunnel vision. Not only that, but Sonic was scared, scared like he couldn't remember ever being before. Tails and Cosmo were injured, Tails seriously so, by the looks of it. Would they be okay?

Suddenly, Amy stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Sonic, sounding more panicked than he would have liked

"Sorry, Sonic. I've got to go help Cream and Knuckles. I'll be back soon enough."

And before Sonic could protest, Amy was gone, and Sonic was left alone again.

-(-)-

Sonic stared at the ceiling for an hour. It was terribly boring—but it wasn't like there was anything else to do—and it was made worse by his stomach begging for food. "JUST SHUT UP!" Sonic finally yelled.

"Sonic!" Chris called. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Sonic said quickly. No need to distract Chris from his work. It could mean the difference between life and death for Tails. Sonic sighed heavily. The tension was more than he could take. He declared softly, "I will scream if Amy doesn't get back here in thirty seconds."

A little less than thirty seconds later, Amy, Cream (followed closely by Cheese), and Knuckles walked into the infirmary. "It's about time!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy's eyes widened. "It wasn't that long," Amy replied.

Sonic frowned. "I'm confused and I'm scared, more scared than confused, and no one's trying to help!"

Amy walked over and sat on the edge of Sonic's bed. "You're scared?" she asked softly.

Sonic nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed. "I'm absolutely terrified. And I don't know how Tails is."

Amy sighed. "I guess I haven't given you much to help."

"There's something more?" asked Sonic with a surprised look.

"Not that I know of," Amy said quickly. "I mean, there probably is, but only Chris knows anything."

Just as she said this, Chris walked into the area and Amy cut off. He looked tired but managed a smile. "How's Tails?" Cream asked.

"He should be okay," Chris replied. Sonic felt a weight lift off his chest and finally allowed himself to breathe again. "But we need to watch him twenty-four-seven. You can pick times, but make sure you choose times when you can _stay awake_." Chris looked pointedly at Knuckles.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Sonic asked, confused. He shifted his gaze to each of his friends in turn.

Knuckles said, "Once, Amy was seriously injured and we had to keep watch her. It was my watch, and it was critical that I paid attention. But I fell asleep, and there were…problems. Amy almost died."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. Amy had almost _died_? "A strange thing to do as the guardian of the Master Emerald who sleeps with one eye open," Sonic snapped.

Knuckles opened his mouth to retaliate, but Chris shot him a look and he stayed quiet. "That's why you need to pick times when you can stay awake," Chris continued. "So pick your times."

"I'll go right now," Knuckles said. "That way I can stay up."

"I can go tonight," Cream offered.

Amy said, "Then I'll go tomorrow morning."

"I can—" Sonic began, but Chris shook his head before Sonic could get the words out.

"No, Sonic, you're not at one-hundred percent yourself."

"But—"

"No, Sonic, you can't," Chris said.

Sonic sighed and gave up. "Fine, you win."

Knuckles and Chris walked away from Sonic and presumably to Tails while Cream left the room at that point, leaving Amy and Sonic alone. Amy turned to Sonic. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything that might make you less scared?"

But Knuckles had brought up a new issue Sonic had never been told. "I have a big question for you: what is with your accident? I mean, Knuckles just said you almost died because of it."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, that. About a year ago, we were battling some Metarex when my aircraft was pretty much destroyed by a missile. When it crashed into the ground, it got even worse. The worst part of it is the fact that I stayed conscious through it all. All I wanted was to…to just die so that I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Thankfully, Chris came over and tried to help me, but all he could do with the stuff was try to ease the pain and stop the blood. So he spoke to me, trying to get me to hold on. The words that worked were these: live to see Sonic again. And finally, I stopped wanted to die and struggled to hold on while Tails destroyed the Metarex. He was the only one of us who had come to fight that was still flying. When Tails finished, they got me in the X-Tornado and got out of there. I mean, everything turned out okay, but it was a scary-close call." Amy smiled at Sonic. "But I lived to see you again."

"Oh man," was all Sonic could say. Too much emotion raged inside of him for Sonic to be able to express it any clearer.

Then Sonic's stomach growled. At the sound of it, Amy giggled and color rose to Sonic's cheeks. "I can hear you're hungry," Amy said.

"Well, you guys left so I couldn't get anything…." Sonic said, his voice trailing off. It seemed so silly now, considereing all that was happening.

"Let me get you something," Amy said.

She started to stand up, but Sonic grabbed her arm. Amy turned around and looked at him. "Sonic?"

"Don't leave me alone anymore."

"Sonic, just how scared are you?"

"Very. I'm tired of always being helpless, and never knowing what's going on."

Amy sighed. "Dont worry. I'll get you something to eat and come right back. And Knuckles is here, if you need anything," she explained.

Finally, Sonic reluctantly let go of Amy's arm. "I'll be right back, Amy promised and she walked out.

_I wonder how Tails is,_ Sonic thought. _And Cosmo. _

Sonic was more worried than anyone knew, and on top of that, he felt guilty. He had not been there to protect his friends. He had not been there and now Tails was hurt. Sonic could not do anything because he had tried to be the hero five years ago. Now, he could not even stand, much less help. Sonic felt so hurt, hurt by himself.

-(-)-

It did not take Amy that long to return, and when she came, she had a tray of food with her. On it was a sandwich, grapes, and a bottle of water. Amy admitted, "It's not much, but I hope it's all right."

Sonic stared hungrily at the food, his mouth watering at the sight. "It's great!" he exclaimed, and Amy blushed.

Amy handed Sonic the tray as she said, "At some point, I can make you chili dogs."

Sonic grinned. "I haven't had one of those in years!"

Amy giggled. "I promise I'll make you some before 2012."

Sonic took a bite out of his sandwich and looked off at nothing in particular. When he swallowed, Sonic shouted, "Yo, Knuckles! How's Tails?"

"Everything looks fine as far as I know; I can't read all of this equipment," replied Knuckles.

Sonic glanced at Amy, shocked at the new information. Amy rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you learned?" Amy demanded.

"Because I haven't been taught by you, Chris, or Tails!"

Sonic's fear did not fade, and Amy noticed. "Hey, Knuckles, maybe Sonic should see Tails."

"Well…fine," said Knuckles hesitantly. "Just get him prepared for everything."

Amy explained to Sonic, "Okay, Sonic, you have to be ready. Even though you saw Tails coming in, he's going to look much worse. Do you think you're ready for this?"

Sonic set down his sandwich and shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be. But how do you suppose I'll get over there? I can't even walk! Or could we just move the curtain thing?"

Amy shook her head. "It's been jammed since we got here, and it's way too heavy just to lift. But I can help you get over to Tails. Here, put your arm around my shoulders."

Sonic and Amy tried to get the plan to work, but as soon as Sonic's feet touched the ground, they gave way, and Sonic fell. "Okay, this isn't going to work," said Sonic. "I can't even stand with help!"

But Amy was not ready to give up. "C'mon, Sonic! Let's try this again except this time, I'll carry you more than I'll just help you."

Sonic allowed most of his weight to rest on Amy, and finally they managed to get him to his feet. "All right," Amy said, only slightly short on breath, "let's go!"

They made their way—awkwardly—over to Tails. And when Sonic saw him, Amy could not do anything to keep Sonic on his feet. His entire body went limp, and she lowered him to the ground. "Tails…." was all Sonic managed to say before tears filled his eyes, threatening to slip out and fall to the ground.

Tails looked awful; there was no other way to describe it other than it was bad enough to make Sonic reach his breaking point. Bandages, blood-matteed fur, and all sorts of tubes and monitors. It was all too much to take in. Amy sat down next to Sonic just as a tear broke through and ran down his face. Swallowing hard, Sonic shook his head, wanting to deny that this was happening. Amy took his hand tightly in her own. Sonic struggled to do everything he could to keep from crying.

"I guess he wasn't prepared," Knuckles said softly.

Amy whispered to Sonic, "It's okay. I've seen worse."

Sonic took in a shuddering breath. "Is this…is this really what the Metarex have been doing? Causing this?"

"Yeah," replied Knuckles. "They've been doing this all this time. It's our mission to keep things from becoming like this forever."

Sonic wiped away his tears still on the edge of his eyes, and in their place, a new fire burned. "How can they do this?" Sonic questioned.

"They always say its for forestation, but I don't see what part of forestation this is," replied Amy.

"We have to stop them!"

"What do you think we've been doing for the last five years while you were off being one of them?" Knuckles said.

"_It wasn't my choice_!" Sonic yelled furiously.

"You shouldn't have tried to be the hero!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" Amy screamed, and Sonic and Knuckles stared at her, shocked into silence. Amy took a deep breath before continuing. "Guys, geez; we're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting about the past; we shouldn't be fighting each other at all, for that matter."

"Sorry, Amy," Sonic said.

"Yeah, Amy," added Knuckles.

"I can understand; you guys are just like that," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Knuckles's face reddened while Sonic just smiled in agreement with Amy.

-(-)-

Sonics eyes opened suddenly. "I fell asleep?" Sonic asked himself.

He struggled to sit up; it was not easy on his own. He remembered getting back into bed, with Amy's help, but he couldn't even imagined how much time must have passed. When he finally made it up into a sitting position, he glanced around. Next to him, Amy curled up asleep in a chair, her head resting on the edge of his bed. "She must have been worried," Sonic whispered. He absentmindedly placed a gentle hand on her head.

Then he remembered Tails with a jolt. How was Tails doing? Sonic's curiousity released an itch to go and see for himself. Of course, that would be no easy task. But he did get his feet to hang over the side of the bed. When he tried to set them on the ground, his legs crumpled beneath his weight. He could not even keep himself up by holding on to the bed and fell to the ground making a shockingly loud crash

Amy woke with a start, confused by her surroundings momentarily. "What are you doing?" she asked Sonic when she finally came to grips with consciousness.

Cream ran over from where she had been sitting with Tails. "What's going on?"

"Ugh," Sonic groaned. "I was trying to stand up."

Amy stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Sonic, you could hurt yourself! Don't ever try that unless someones there to help you!" she snapped.

Sonic turned red. "Sorry."

Then, in a gentler tone, Amy asked, "You were trying to see Tails, weren't you?"

Sonic nodded silently, and Amy turned to Cream. "Go back to Tails. I've got this."

"All right," replied Cream, and she walked away.

"Here, Sonic, I'll help you," Amy said, walking to Sonic and helping him back into the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Amy. I just couldn't help it."

Amy shook her head. "Don"t worry about it." She sighed. "But…you can't just do stuff like that. I know this is all really hard for you but…" She closed her eyes and put her hand on Sonic's arm. "…you just have to be patient."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. Why was Amy so upset? Something wasn't right. He looked down at where Amy's hand had just been and saw a tiny patch there. "Amy?" he said, unsure on how he should react.

His eyelids felt heavy. Amy opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "And I'm really starting to realize the only way you can be patient is when you're sleeping."

Sonic's heart quickened. "Amy—" he started, but his mind was slowing quickly. "Amy, you don't have to…I can be…"

Amy shook her head. "Sonic, you can't be patient. Ever. Just…just let yourself be this time."

Sonic sighed, realizing there was no point to fighting it. Amy needed him to sleep. Sonic knew she couldn't handle both Tails and Sonic at the same time and right now, Tails needed the attention. So Sonic allowed himself to slip away into unconsciousness.


	9. Prayers and Promises

_Dec. 23, 2011_

_Dear diary:_

_I feel so guilty! Chris told me to give Sonic this patch that would knock him out for a while. Sonic's not really…patient. So as much as he wanted to take care of Tails, he…just wasn't ready to deal with that. He needed to rest. But I feel so guilty for doing that. It wasn't fair to him._

_I bet you're asking, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong, so why should you feel guilty?" It's because I do feel like I did something wrong. I'm excluding him from the truth, from being a part of the family or something. He's been gone for years and deserves to know what's going on. At the same time, I know that he can only deal with so much before he needs to slow down. But try telling him that._

_Love,_

_Amy Rose_

Amy tossed her notebook and pencil carelessly on the ground. This wasn't a problem Amy was prepared to deal with, probably because a part of her had never expected to see Sonic again. She couldn't handle the complications, not knowing what was right and what was wrong. Amy had never had to do something like she had done to Sonic.

But Amy had to shrug it off. Cream needed her help in the kitchen. They were going to have enough trouble without Cosmo who was still healing. As much as Amy wanted to think things through and find a moment of piece, she didn't have such a luxury in a war where everyone's tensions were running high.

Amy slowly stood up. Inside, all of her screamed, _Sit back down! _but she ignored the weaker part of her. Nothing felt right to her these days, inside or out. She sighed loudly and walked out of the room.

-(-)-

Amy walked into the kitchen to see Cream already working on that night's dinner. "I'm here, Cream," Amy said heavily. "What should I do first?" She tried to add a smile so that Cream wouldn't ask her what was wrong.

Cream looked up from chopping vegetables. "Oh. Hi, Amy," she said cheerfully, obviously not noticing Amy's distress. "I guess you could start the potatoes."

"Which one of the recipes?"

Cream smiled. "The one Ella gave us before she came home."

Amy could not help but smile too, genuinely this time. Ella was a friend from Earth. She had been the Thorndyke family's cook and had been incredibly kind to all of them. "Okay," she agreed.

Suddenly, Amy heard a strange squeeling sound coming from the hall. She turned around in time to see Chris running past, wheeling medical equipment. Amy dashed to the door and saw Knuckles coming up not far behind. "Knuckles," she said, alarmed, "what's going on?"

Knuckles skidded to a stop in front of her. "It's Tails," he gasped.

Amy's heart froze. She knew exactly what that had to mean. "We have to do something!" Amy cried and ran down the hall. Knuckles was not far behind. The hall before Amy appeared in tunnel vision before her eyes and before she had traveled the short distance, her breath was coming in sobbing gasps.

Amy and Knuckles ran into the infirmary and over to Tails's bed. Chris held a defibrillator in his hands, pressing it to Tails's chest. A high-pitched, continuous wail filled Amy's ears. She clapped her hand over her mouth as hot tears sprang out of her eyes and rushed down her face. Completely frozen in place, Amy shuddered and her chest heaved. Not so much as a clear thought ran through her head. This couldn't be happening. Not to Tails, not to him.

Chris rubbed the paddles together. Amy could not watch as Chris shouted, "Clear," and pressed the paddles to Tails's chest. But the image burned in Amy's mind nonetheless, however, and that was enough to make her collapse to her knees.

Finally the continuous wail changed to a constant beep…beep…beep. Still, the tears continued to pour down Amy's face, and she refused to open her eyes. Though the noise alerted Amy to the fact that Tails would be fine, that didn't change that something almost happened. It had been so close; Tails nearly died right under their roof.

Amy felt arms wrap around her, but she could not bring herself to open her eyes and find out who held her. Whoever it was, she allowed her weight to fall on her comforter. Suddenly, Amy heard the voice of the one holding her, "Amy, he's okay. Tails is fine. You can stop sobbing like there's no tomorrow now." Although a bit sarcastic, his words were kind. So much unlike Knuckles.

Amy shook her head in reply. Sobs shook Amy's body, rolling off her effortlessly. The tears spilled from her eyes, and she allowed them to soak into Knuckles's fur. Amy was thankful for Knuckles acting like her big brother, but right now she needed to cry it out.

"Amy, please stop crying. I need you to be calm long enough so I can tell you something."

Amy attempted to stifle her tears, and eventually they subsided a bit. "Tell me, Knuckles," she choked, rubbing her arm across her eyes.

Knuckles took Amy by the shoulders and stared ferociously in her eyes. "The Metarex are going to pay more than they'd ever believe. We're going to utterly destroy them, crush them to dust. Amy, I promise well win and they'll lose. I promise they'll pay for what they've done to us, and no one will ever hurt any of us again."

Amy swallowed hard. Her throat felt far too raw to make any response, so she nodded thankfully and actually allowed herself a smile. Chris walked over then and squatted down beside them. "He's going to be fine," Chris whispered. "I'll stay here with him and keep an eye on him, but he'll definitely be okay. Why don't you guys go so that Tails can get some quiet?"

Amy nodded slowly, and Knuckles pulled her to her feet. As Knuckles led her from the room, she kept her gaze pointedly forward so that her eyes would not pass over Sonic's unconscious form. She didn't have any emotions left for the guilt.

In the hall, Knuckles halted suddenly. Not turning to Amy, he said quietly, "Can I tell you something?"

Amy looked at him, confused as well as curious. "Sure. What is it?"

Knuckles looked up and down the hall nervously. When he finally decided no one was coming, he turned to Amy and said, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable in there. I just don't want you crying. You're like my little sister, I guess. We're all family. I just don't want you to hurt, and I want to do my best to…you know…make things better."

"Knuckles, all I can say is thank you, for doing that in there," Amy said. "I just…I can't handle all of this right now." Amy sighed, glancing away. When she looked back at Knuckles, however, there was a smile on her face. "But I'm glad I know now that there'll always be someone there for me."

Knuckles smirked, punching her softly, playfully, on the shoulder. "I promise, that if you need or want a shoulder to cry on, there'll be one free."

* * *

Yes, finally an update. I never anticipated this story being so difficult to edit, but considering I wrote this particular chapter when I was about thirteen years old, my writing style has changed significantly and needs to be updated whenever I edit. This was an incredibly challenging chapter, but I am pleasantly surprised with how it turned out.

In other writing news, _Runway Takeoff_ should be updated in the next couple of days. _Frenzy _should have an update within the next couple of weeks.

In the meantime, please review!


	10. Christmas List

I know, I know, it's not Christmas time, but it is in this story. So I guess it's time for a little Christmas-in-August. Don't forget to review!

* * *

_12/25/2011_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have one wish for Christmas: Tails to be okay._

_-STH_

Sonic placed his notebook back where it belonged on the table next to his bed. As he set it down, Sonic caught sight of the note he noticed when he had first awoken.

_Dear Sonic:_

_Merry Christmas! I'm really sorry that I gave you that…thing. I feel really guilty about it, but I just thought it might help you be better able to handle everything…I don't know. Maybe I was just being stupid. I really hope you can forgive me._

_Everyone is gone for now, if it's before 1:00. We're trying to see what we can do about the X-Tornado since it was pretty badly damaged in the battle. You know what you can and can't do with all your injuries. When we come back, we'll have a good Christmas. If you hear…something going on with Tails, do what you can._

_Love,_

_Amy_

Everything was pretty boring. Nothing was going on with Tails, which really was a good thing, Sonic had to tell himself. But being in an empty house trapped in bed was about the most boring things could get. He laid back in bed and sighed. He had a feeling this would not be a very merry Christmas. Life was just too hard right now to allow themselves to slow down even for a moment. Even on holidays no one could relax; they had to work hard constantly just to stay alive.

Sonic looked over at the curtain dividing him from Tails. He listened hard, pushing away all the white noise around him until he could hear the deep breathing of his little buddy. Sonic could only imagine what stress he'd been under through the war with the Metarex. Sonic cringed. He could not bear the thought that he had not been there to help Tails. If he had been, Tails might not be in his current state.

_I thought Christmas was supposed to be all cheer and family and peace, _Sonic thought. But all Sonic felt was despair. He felt now, more than ever, he had been cut out of the lives of his friends, like a vital part of his life had been stolen away. He couldn't bear to think about it.

_But that was what had happened,_ Sonic told himself. _Now I can do something about it so I better stop complaining and start moving._

Sonic swung his legs over the side of his bed and took a deep breath. Amy wasn't there, giving Sonic the perfect opportuity to see Tails. Sonic stared at the small distance and realized the similarties to a marathon. Could he actually do this?

He couldn't give up the chance he had. Sonic gritted his teeth and slowly slipped off of his bed until his feet touched the floor. Carefully, he shifted weight to his feet. Sonic wavered briefly, but he quickly steadied himself. _All right,_ Sonic thought, _so far so good._

Sonic took another deep breath, steeling himself. _This is it,_ he mentally told himself. _Just one foot in front of the other._

He slowly stepped forward, ready to catch himself if he fell. Every step he took he put his weight on his foot gingerly. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and a grin grew on his face. _About time,_ Sonic thought, feeling more relief than he was willing to admit.

Sonic made it around the curtain and over to Tails's bed. Sonic sat on the edge and just looked at the face of his little brother.. His eyes closed and face free of troubled lines, he looked far more at peace than he could be while awake. However, Sonic felt his heart drop just looking at Tails. With his innocence and youth, Tails just looked so weak and helpless. Sonic hadn't been there to help Tails and so now he was hurt. Sonic was supposed to be the hero, and he hadn't been there when he was needed.

Suddenly, Tails's eyelids fluttered. Sonic's heart skipped a beat, and he grabbed Tails's hand. Tails opened his eyes slowly. "Sonic," he said weakly, his voice cracking, "am I in Heaven?"

Sonic felt a pang, as if someone had thrown a rock at his heart. _Tails thought they were both dead._ That Tails had been killed in his plane, and that Sonic had died as well. How could he think that? "Tails, you're not leaving us that easily," he said, struggling to sound calm. "You're still on Mobius. You've still got a job to do here, little buddy."

"Oh."Tails's mouth formed the single syllable as he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Tails, why would you think you were dead?" Sonic said, surprised at himself for actually pursuing the matter.

"That hit...it was so hard. And it was all my fault. If I had only paid more attention...then I could have protected Cosmo," he said shamefully, his voice quiet as if it was a struggle just to speak.

"Tails, you and Cosmo are fine; it's all okay," Sonic said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Tails looked at Sonic again. "I don't want to face this anymore. I don't want to be scared all the time." Tears glistened in his blue eyes. "I want this war to be done."

Sonic squeezed Tails's hand, the only thing he felt he could do without hurting his friend. "Tails, we can't give up. You've fought for so much; we can't let the Metarex win now."

"But how can I keep doing this?" Tails asked, his voice breaking. "I don't know where you find all that strength, Sonic. I just can't find it."

"It doesn't mean you should give up," Sonic said, his face set. "There's every chance...no...it's for sure that we'll win if we don't give up. It's not like we're the only ones fighting against the Metarex in this war. We're not alone; we just have to keep fighting."

"Sonic," Tails said, his voice thick with tears, "you don't know how hard it is to fight them this time. They won't stop!"

"I do know, Tails," Sonic said gently. "I may have been a Metarex, but I fought those who were against the Metarex. From the few battles I remember, I know how hard the rebels fight. I know how hard the Metarex fight back. _I know it_." Sonic felt his voice change to the point where he was almost yelling. "This is a battle of wills! Who will give up first! Don't you see that? It's not based off of who is stronger, but how strongly you feel! How bad you want to win! How can't you win if you just don't give up?"

Tails stared unblinkingly at Sonic for a few moments. "Yeah, I guess it is that simple, huh?" Tails whispered.

"It is," Sonic whispered in reply.

For a brief moment, they sat in silence. What Sonic said truly hit him then. Was it really that simple to fight the Metarex? Sonic realized he had always known, but only now did he recognize the fact. Suddenly Tails looked at Sonic and asked, "What day is it anyway?"

"Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Tails said smiling.

Just like that, their previous conversation was done. Sonic returned the smile, happy to see Tails looking more like himself. "Merry Christmas, little buddy."

"I have this feeling that I just missed something," said a female voice behind Sonic. Caught off guard, he jumped, and he heard the girl laugh.

Sonic turned around to see Amy standing there, hands on her hips. "You have no idea!" Tails laughed.

Amy smiled. "It looks like the both of you are doing fine." She stepped up to stand next to the bed.

"What would give you that crazy idea?" Sonic asked.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked down at Tails. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice much softer.

Tails smiled at her. "Okay. How's Cosmo?"

"She's fine," Amy said. "And so's the X-Tornado. Well, not exactly. It's going to need some repairs, some pretty big ones, but it's reparable."

Tails let out a sigh of relief. Sonic spared one glance to Amy and then only had eyes for Tails. Sonic's breathing eased, and for the first time in long time, Sonic felt an actual sense of peace. _Merry Christmas_.


End file.
